


The Fractured Beauty

by Couchieslayer420



Series: Wandering Soul [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Development, F/F, F/M, Multiple Endings, Past Rape/Non-con, References to Depression, Sexual Humor, Skyrim Romance Mod
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 07:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Couchieslayer420/pseuds/Couchieslayer420
Summary: Her past is unknown, where she comes from is unknown, and her race is especially a mystery. She has to learn quickly about the harsh land of skyrim and do her best to survive, but it becomes more than just surviving.





	1. A Confused Damsel

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry readers, i'm posting and editing a work I've had in mind for years sooo there will be many MANY notifications on updating. I was inspired by many great works like 'Here In The Now'. I love the three who left kudos, it has inspired me to continue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her question is answered with more questions.

The air is frigid, her whole body quakes. The crash of wood against rock awoke her. Her eyes snapped open, fight or flight triggered and in action. Her ankles are met with water. She almost couldn't process the situation put upon her. Tingling almost burning at her as it soaks into her skin.

The liquid already up to her kneecaps, it pulls her down and holds her feet. Her movements restricted from the push and pull of the waves. The clock is ticking.  
Tik.  
Tock.  
Ti-Her body jolts with electricity, her heart pumping at such a high rate you'd think it was a teenage boy playing a drum set next door, she searches through sacks and crates and stuffing them in her backpack. There's bottles scattered throughout the rippled liquid filling the compressed space she had. The container sealed with symbols and an image on it.

It felt warm and so she drank it with haste and dives into the water. Navigating through the boat, her lungs expand. Air pushing against her lungs.

the water rushes through the new created pocket through the ship, ripping through her back like a current, Without wasting any time, she's fighting back, gripping the edges for dear life and swims to the side. Escaping the current. She felt the pull back into the ship, but punches and kicks until she no longer feels in.

Eyes wide and practically glazed over with ice, the moisture being sucked from her.

"Fuck it's cold." She quivers, Her eyes shift to the shore, without a second thought she swims toward the shore. Her lungs burn, the inside of her nose is almost frozen. She felt like a moving ice cube in the water. It pushes her away from the shore, but she kept kicking. Just when she felt like she wouldn't make it, her fingers met the shore.

She gasps in a deep breath of air, dragging herself to shore. Her limbs burn and tingle. It almost felt hot. She doesn't have much time, the exposure is too much. The soaked clothes and freezing weather could kill her if she stays here. She gathers up whatever strength she has left and makes a beeline for civilization.

Her feet are pricked by thousands of needles every time they hit the ground reminding her of the chance of going numb. 

Esmeralda sees light in the distance. It's a fire. She collapses next to it, getting strange looks from the guards. Her body relaxes in the fire, her feet thawing. The tingles slowly going away. 

A passerby stops, observing her form. Esmeralda is exotic on earth, being of mixed race. Her skin is a rich olive that's dewy. Her body is nicely toned with voluminous curves that are stubborn to lose. Her clothing consisted of leather combat boots, dark cargo pants, and a white tank top. Her maroon lacy bra apparent through the thin cloth. Her features are unique, none seen on Nirn. 

The dark elf observing her, takes his cloak and drapes it on her. "Are you alright, my daughter?" his voice is smooth, void of any malice. She is in a haze, unable to speak as he is in thought. She will surely die in such weather. 

He wraps her up and takes her up into his arms. No one bats an eye at the dark elf. He seems to be a respected member of the town. Her body tingles at the warmth or his cloak. A creak of wood greets her as warmth engulfs her. Esmeralda is dropped onto a bed, a soft groan comes from her.

The dark elf starts to glow, his hands working their magic on her. She felt everything in her body become hot. It stops. The dark elf retreats to his alchemy lab, his back to her. Esmeralda's lids crack open, pupils dilating at the light. 

The room is planked with wood, not anything like her drywall and tile floors. She shifts around, playing her gaze on the room sized house. The fire gives a golden sheen to the room, it licks at her face. She breaths in the burning wood as it fills her frozen lungs. The fire heats a cooking spit, it bubbles a welcome at her as she licks her lips. Opposite of her is a table glowing blue at the surface. Odd markings etched into the wood. Another table riddled with corked bottles. Flasks and tubing going through into a double boiler. The flask is bright red. If she didn't know any better she would've thought he was a witch. 

Her stomach drops, realization dawns on her. She is completely and utterly away from home. Earth being far from her, out of her grasp, how could she be trapped in such circumstances. It's simply a game. Nothing else. And here she was sitting and breathing. As an intellectual, she began to question everything she's ever been taught. 

This is impossible right? 

But the reality of survival skills being needed, no AC, no wifi, no electricity, and dangers beyond her imagination. She will surely die.

"Are you feeling alright?"

Esmeralda slides her legs over the furs, the cloak falling from her shoulders. "Yea-yeah. Why did you bring me in?"

His neck turns, his eyes on hers. "I am a priest of Mara, It is my duty to help those in need." 

She rose a brow, could this all be a dream? This has to be fake, she finally finds her voice. "What's your name?"

"Erandur, my daughter."

Esmeralda coughs up a storm, choking on her own spit. Everything is so real. It's nothing how skyrim is shown, the house is so detailed... Erandur's skin and features are shown in such great detail. The voice is less voice acted and actually sounded like he has the ability of thought. The ceiling spins, brain racks itself, but when it became too much to process her eyes rolled into the back of head.

Fire reaches toward the metal spit, it's ingredients heating. It's mixture turning into a broth. The smell brought the fainted woman back to life, her resuscitation is almost comical. 

"Hungry?" His voice brought her out of the trance like state. 

Her smokey eyes look like volcanic ash in a storm of the ocean that can suffocate you with just a glance. They catch his eyes. "Maybe…" her heart beats loudly, it pushes and tries to escape her rib cage.

He chuckles, handing over a wooden bowl full of broth and meat. "It'll warm you up. Now, tell me. What's your name?"

She practically chugs the broth, meat being chewed in between every swing of the bowl. "Esmeralda Nephthys." 

He rose a brow. "Very… odd name. Never heard anything like it. Where are you from?"

She freezes. "I… actually don't know…" Her eyes trailing to the ground. Memories of her ranch life flashes before her, her father, Mother, and her big brother. This can't be happening. 

"I see… may I ask another question?" 

She nods her head. "Yes, sir." 

"Why were you outside?" He adjusts the cloak on her, using his restoration to heal the scrape on her face. 

She sighs, "my...boat crashed. I'm the only one who made it." 

"In the northern waters? It is almost impossible to swim through it. You're strong to have survived that." His mouth frowns, pity swarming his eyes. 

"I might be asking too much when I ask this." 

"Its okay, tell me." She tilts her head. She dreads the oncoming events, she will face paranormal creatures and handle life in death like it's a choice on the mcdonalds menu.

He seems rather stressed. "The entire town is being plagued by nightmares they're in danger, but I'm afraid there's little I can do about it." His voice softens towards the end, helplessness consuming him. His body language assured her of how guilty he must feel, she already why of course, but she could not reveal it. If people found out she'd surely be seeked out.

"Well… you can't really control dreams. There isn't really anything unless it's about some dark entity." She hints at the main quest making sire shes correct. A part of her wanted to run, but outside alone is so much more dangerous than being here. 

He perks at the dark entity part."These dreams are manifestations created by the Deadric Lord Vaermina. She has an awful hunger for our memories. In return, she leaves behind nightmares not unlike a cough marks a serious illness. I must end her terrible influence over these people before the damage becomes permanent."

She goes into thought, can she fight? Her many martial arts background tell her yes, but against magic?

"Yes, you're right… I can try to help, but… I'm not that experienced in combat." She trails off.

He nods, opening a chest and pulls out many books. "Free of charge for your sacrifice. They are novice and apprentice, we will set out once you've rested. If you need any help with the spells, I'm happy to help." He smiles down at her. 

She smiles softly, but it didn't reach her eyes. When she would play the game, he'd always kill him for the skull of corruption. But now. She doesn't know what to do. "Thank you." 

She opens the lesser ward book, reading line by line. It was difficult. Most of the symbols made no sense.

Esmeralda sat on the bed practicing her spells as Erandur meets with the Jarl. The energy travels throughout her body and into her hands. It felt almost staticky, tingling up her arms. 

It comes out of her hand, it almost blinds her. It's yellow… shouldn't it be blue? It disappears as her concentration is lost. She sat staring at her hands, never in her life as she ever imagined this. 

"Okay… next book." 

She grabs the lesser ward book. It's explanation is mostly the same with more instructions. Her hand goes up and clearish force field appears, "woe… that's. Awesome!" She jumps up. 

Learning magic is so fun, she thought it would be harder. Her eyes land on the other books. Should she learn all of them? Probably can't cast them yet though… though isn't it known to destroy the inexperienced? 

She continues to stare at them. 

"If done right, you can cast them. It'll just take up a lot of your energy." His voice makes her jump. 

Erandur shuts the door, taking the sack behind him and tossing it to her. She caught it almost last second, peaking into it. 

It's heavy. She reaches into it feeling thick leather. It's a deep brown. Armor?   
It's light, metal chain mail underneath and many belts and buckles glowing red. A cloak that glows a faint blue designed to hide her face and conceal her. 

Erandur turns his back as she slips it on. It fit her tightly, her curves hard to conceal. Her hips jut out, her body a pear shape. She slips on her backpack and buckles it to her body. Luckily her backpack is brown too so it matches perfectly. 

He pulls out a coin pouch, tossing it to her. "There's a caravan outside who sold me that armor. Get yourself a weapon and then we will be on our way." 

She looks down at it and frowns. "Why are you doing this for me?" 

He sighs. "You're helping me…in a way. If we want to rid the nightmares, you need to be properly protected and armed."

She nods slowly, making her way outside. When she steps out, it didn't feel as cold as it did before since she is well covered. Esmeralda gasps, skyrim...is so beautiful. The trees, the sky, the snow. Everything felt so… surreal. She goes to the only place the caravan would be. It was as if she was in a fantasy book, the air crisp and unforgiving. 

They paid no mind to her as she walks up to a khajiit sitting cross legged. "Hi! I'm Esmeralda. If you don't mind me asking. What do you have for sale?" She smiles, her eyes crinkled on the side. She almost squeals at how cute they look, but it would seem disrespectful to refer them as pets or anything of the like. 

The khajiit made wide eyes at her, sniffing. Her body relaxing at Esmeralda's greeting. Never had she heard such a greeting. 

"Hello, Esmer-elda. Ahkari will show you the way." She is very confused on how to pronounce it. But did her best and waves her furry hand over to the inside. 

Esmeralda follows her inside seeing an assortment of weapons, armor, and many other things. Her eyes land on the weapons. "You seem surprised. May I ask why?"

Ahkari seems to chuckle. Whatever the rasp was. "So many refuse to talk to us. They call us thieves and smugglers. I am glad to see that you are not such a one."

Esmeralda meets her gaze. "No one should be judged on the basis of race, Ahkari. You bleed the same blood as everyone else." 

Ahkari grins. "You have a beautiful belief." She pulls out a hidden sword from her chest. 

"This is skyforge steel, a one handed sword. I can give it to you for 40 septims. I hear you're gonna go to nightcaller temple. I'd like to see you come back in one piece, little one.." She hands it over to Esmeralda who takes it gently. 

Bowing her head in respect,"That's so sweet, thank you very much." Her hand takes the pouch and counted out 40 septimus. She grins pulling her mask down. 

"I will come back for more. If you run into trouble, write to me. I'll beat them up." She winks at the joke.

Ahkari releases a couple raspy chuckles. "I will. You have my bless little one."

Esmeralda steps out being greeted by the other khajiit, they wave goodbye as she did as well. her heart swelled at such kindness, but internally prayed she does not fail them. This isn't a game anymore, it's much more than that now.


	2. Skull Of Corruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esmeralda encounters her change of fate.

The traveling makes the ball of her feet sore, she would glance at Erandur every once in a while checking if he's okay. The journey is savored by Esmeralda. 

The air caresses her lashes, little flakes caught in it. She looks up at the sky. It's beyond beautiful, colors blending and enveloping each other.

Erandur breaks the silence with almost a murmur like voice. "It feels good to finally have a chance to help these people. Helplessly watching them suffer has been difficult."

Esmeralda saw the genuine concern and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm glad to be apart of that."

Erandur met her eyes with hesitation, she knows those eyes. Guilt. Her ultramarine eyes soften at him. "So what's the history of this tower, partner."

"The tower on that hill is our destination. People around here call it the Tower of the Dawn. I'm not familiar with the tower's history, but it was deserted for quite a long time before Nightcaller Temple was established inside. When the temple was active the priests would rarely be seen in Dawnstar. They preferred to live a solitary existence. The temple's been abandoned for decades now. Ironic isn't it... a ruin within a ruin? There's a small shrine to Mara I established inside the tower's entry hall. I was hoping to seek spiritual guidance from Her. Perhaps my prayers were answered and your reason for stumbling across Dawnstar is more than a mere coincidence."

She tilts her head. "Ehhh, you can call it that if you want." Her throat clearing at her bad luck of getting such a dangerous quest as soon as she lands here. But she would have to try and learn as much as she can.

They are cut off at the sight of the nightcaller temple. It seems Erandur is in his own world. Webs shot out at her, she was barely able to dodge it. Falling on her ass she squeals at the huge spider. Other two crowd Erandur, she gathers her wits and on shaky legs runs towards one. With a battle cry she starts at the groin of the face. The eyes. 

It squeals and tries clamping down on her. It catches her leather boot. It squeezes until she kicks it into his mouth tearing through whatever it had. It releases its grip as she twirled around her blade using its momentum to straddle it's back. Her body cringing at its texture, her hands clammy as she stabs through its exoskeleton. 

Erandur taking care of the other two easily. 

Esmeralda gasps for breath, shaking with the rush. The high coming down as she slides off.

Erandur offers a hand bringing her down as her leg shakes. "Sorry...I just don't fight giant spiders…" her voice kinda shaky as she pulls herself together, trying to hide how scared she was.

He put a hand on her shoulder, "You fight with courage even with your fear, that's what makes the greatest warriors." 

She leans into his touch. "Thank you. Sorry I couldn't help with the other two spiders."

His lips tilt up as he shook his head. "They were easy, simply babies. You however got the bigger one."

She shook her head and motions to open the door, but he stops her. "Before we enter, I must warn you about the dangers that could be lurking within. Years ago, this temple was raided by an orc war party seeking revenge... they were being plagued by nightmares, just like the people of Dawnstar."

She nods slowly, never has she seen an orc. Never had she imagined to see one in this situation. "I understand… I'm just letting you know that I'm more of a close combat person, it'll be best if you shoot from afar and cover me. Deal?" 

He nods. "Deal. If you have trouble I can paralyze some, just say the word. It won't last long though so take your shot. If you get hurt do not fret I'll heal you from afar." 

Esmeralda grabs her sword and does some test swings. To actually cut another person's flesh is different than an insect. Can she stomach it? This is to help people right? Maybe she can. 

The door is heavy, but she is unable to open it without the help of Erandur. 

It's musty, damp, and pitch black. Erandur casts an almost blinding light through the tunnel, it stays hovering above them. The light gives her ease at the anxiety pitched at her stomach. She treads through, in front of Erandur. Immediately an alter appears, a book, candles, the whole set up. She almost thought it was a cult.

A shrine of Vaermina is behind the altar, she walks up looking around. There's two books one on the altar and one under it. For her sake she stuffs them in her bag. Her gaze lands on a wooden chest, she leans towards it and starts bashing it with the end of her sword. It did not give in though. 

Erandur comes from behind lockpick in hand, she took it gently and looked at the lock. She stuck the main pick in then slowly put in the smaller more fragile pin. She twisted it carefully. When it stops she'd turn it just a little bit more. Then rotates the lock. A click sounding. She smiles, pride gleaming in her eyes. 

Inside is a pouch of coin and some soul gems. she stuffs them in her pack. With newfound confidence she is able to move forward. Maybe she can survive in skyrim. 

"Give me just a moment and I'll have this open." His voice now, at a wall, Erandur casts a fire spell, it turns purple and reveals the other room behind it. She felt her breath caught in her throat, her eyes trailing all over the field. She steps through feeling nothing, like it was open space.

The temple's air is purple, she tries holding her breath, but she sees Erandur perfect fine so she began to breath. It did nothing and so they moved forward. She studies everything.

"Now I shall show you the source of all these nightmares." 

She already knew, but she wasn't gonna say it out loud. "Kinda nervous, but okay." They kept forward. 

"Behold the skull of corruption…dawnstars source of its nightmares. we must reach the inner sanctum, come theres no time to lose." They venture through the filthy ruin, it's hanging moss and its curves steps giving her the heebie jeebies. 

Her heart jumps to her throat at a growl. Its curved teeth, underbite caused her to stare. His greenish skin stopping her heart. A couple Orcs began to stir as she squeaks. 

Her voice is caught in her throat, but musters words in a stutter. "I-Im here to stop the- the nightmares! I'm on your side-" they charge, ignoring her pleas. 

She throws her light bolt at them, the yellow engulfing the closest. He just and shakes with a growl. As quickly as it shot it disappeared. She shot more, Erandur holding off the others. The towered Orc got closer and on instinct slashed at any opening she could. He threw his war-hammer. Her body agile being able to twirl into arms length and thrust into his gut. She felt tears run down her face as she kicks his body back with the heel of her foot. 

"I'm sorry." 

She continued to Erandur's rescue, getting herself pushes back and overwhelmed at two orcs charging. They are twice her size with hammers and swords just as tall as her. With great difficulty she holds them off. Her arms shaking as it burns with how many times they've nicked her. Her eyes swollen as she stabs through them as she threw spells in the other hand. 

It's gone silent as she dropped to her knees, sobs racking her body. "I killed them...they just wanted the nightmares to stop. They just wouldn't listen." She let her sword lay in front of her. The blade red as if it were red metal. But she knew better, its steel covered in blood. 

It was so surreal, as Erandu kneeled at her height. "It is good to feel regret, but it was either them or you. Come my daughter. Mara bless your compassion and bravery." He opens his arms as she drove into them. Trying to hard to hold back the wide eyes memories of the Orcs shrieks. It would be easy to think of them as monsters but they simply wanted the nightmare to end. 

Erandur casts a healing spell, helping her recover and calm. Her arms tingled with heat as the wounds close. A steam of some sort coming from her wounds. 

She gathers herself and pushes herself to move forward. Her body pushing it to its limits, the only thing helping her in such a dangerous world is her martial arts and gymnastics. Even then no one fight with their hands so she's left with her agile movements and body movements.

Her eyes widen at the blue barrier, it's beautiful as she touches it. It's cool to the touch and she felt the energy. 

Erandur curses. "Damn it the priested must of put of this barrier when the temple was under attack." 

She tilts her head and puts her hand flat against it. "How are we gonna go through then?" 

He scratches his chin. "There may be a way to bypass the barrier, we must check to library. My knowledge comes from personally serving the daedric lord…." His eyes met hers as she just nods. 

His face twisting into even more confusion. "That doesn't bother you?" 

"No. We all do things we regret, Erandur. Let's move. I'm not too keen on staying here too long." 

Esmeralda bends at the hips back, her eyes on the sky as the sparks go over her. It got easier for her, killing and fighting came so natural. Her body twisting in ways Erandur has never seen a warrior fight. 

Just where is this girl from?

She reassures herself that it's either them or her and that its survival. With a couple slashes and holding a ward, she's able to take down the Vaermina devotees. 

They hack their way through the cave, making it to the library as she searches for that big blue book. Her eyes wandering until her eyes landed on it. She picks it up and hands it to Erandur. "This book looks important. Need it?" 

He takes it as if it was the fragile thing in the world and skims through it. "Yes perfect, this makes everything so much easier. Now you have to trust me. Find a bottle names Vaerima's Torpor, it allows the user to travel by following another's dreams. It's in the laboratory." 

They continue through, Esmerelda dancing through the magic as Erandur took the long range. Watching her back as she finishes them all off. 

Her hands are lead with exhaustion, her breath heavy. With a shift of her gaze, she immediately lands on a three candles on the wall, a bottle on the shelf.

Erandur gave a pointed look. "Drink it. On the other side release Miasma to protect the skull. You'll be a different person but that's okay." 

She gave a nod, her nerves getting ahold of her. 

____________________________________________________________

With one last bolt, the Vaermina priest is gone. 

They climb up the altar to the Skull. She felt hatred, evil, and pure deception from the staff. Her body quakes. She felt a demonic presence, it flows into her shaking her to her core. It is said in the elder scrolls lore that nothing is scarier than being in the presence of Vearmina. 

With great strength she walks up, her hands reaching towards it as it called to her, in great difficulty she turns away. Her body felt pulled by it, the sheer power radiating from it scared her. 

Erandur gave reassurance and began his spell. She stood watching until suddenly time slows. The air went cold and a chill ran down her spine.  
"He's deceiving you. He'll take the skull and betray you. Destroy him before he turns on you." 

She squeezes the sword handle tentatively, Vearmina's works resounding in her head. Her body a lion in a cage, it fights to hold back her actions. 

It felt as if the daedric prince took hold of her. Liquid bursts from her eyes as she took the sword from the sheath. With great difficulty she lifts the sword over Erandurs head. 

Her eyes trail to Erandur, his back open and ready for a plunge. With a swing, her struggle is over. The air still and tense. 

Her arms don't let it cut her friend. The voice in her head tempting her until it growls. Its voice gnawing at her. "You are a mere mortal. Do as your told Child." 

She shakes. "No!" Her voice loud and clear as Erandur turns to her. His eyes wide as she drops to the ground.

She screams, manifestations of the most horrific provision of nature running through her head. Screams, blood, gore. Shakes and screams hours on end is shown the worst of the worst even though it was only a couple of seconds to Erandur. 

Words from her Priest echoes into her head. "Demons thrive on fear. Whatever you do, don't be scared." 

It stays, her eyes snapping open as she takes such advice. 

Whatever you do, don't be scared.

She repeats it, over and over until she can find words. 

"Get out of my head! If you wish to punish me, do it face to face!" She screams out at the skull her eyes steel. 

Erandur is in panic but can not let go of his spell on the skull.

Veamina's voice booms in her head. "You challenge me?-" 

She cut her off, rage consumer her. "I don't fucking need you're stupid talk. You're just a prince who relies on mortals for their own amusement. It's funny how you even had a mortal lover and yet look down on us! Leave me alone. Now." 

Suddenly she's on a plane. Her gaze on a women in mage robes, her presence made Esmeralda glare at her. Her face covered in sweat as her body recovers from its attack.

"Interesting…" The prince paces around her, her face glinting with a mixture of interest and confusion. 

"What a beautiful specimen, reminds me of Dibella, but you're not of Nirn. Who are you?" Her voice is snake like amd had a ring to it. 

Esmeralda continues to mad dog her. "That's none of your business, lady." 

Vearmina is unaffected. "Oh yes it is. You possess so much knowledge. Maybe even more than Mora. You know of skyrim. Nirn. The future. The past all from a what do you call it? Video game?"

Esmeralda meets her eyes, they are an ocean during a storm, strong and unwavering. "Yeah. Video games which means you're just as insignificant. I'm Esmeralda, someone who doesn't care if they live or die. Does that give you an idea?" The comment put a frown on Vearmina's face. 

"What a delicious…" Vearmina gets close to her face, nose to nose. "Soul…and such raw…passion. Even on the verge of losing sanity do you fight back..." Breath on her lips.

Esmeralda says nothing and meets her gaze. The things she had witnessed are on repeat. But her own voice drowns it out. Her body shaking as she holds onto the last string of sanity. "I'm not scared of you. Get out of my face." Her voice is low and malicious. 

Vearmina raises a brow. "You'd make such a great champion. Come Mortal." She puts a hand to her cheek. "Such courage deserves a reward." 

It was Esmeralda's turn to be confused, her face dusted pink. "Such wording can give a person the wrong idea Vearmina." She uses her name, the priest and her faith in her Catholicism fueling such courage to out right rebel. 

Vearmina smirks, her mouth going to Esmeraldas neck and without any warning her teeth clamp onto the left side of her neck. Her jaw locking as she leaves her mark as she goes to speak Esmeralda is pulled from the plane. Her back aches from the thud and head dizzy. 

"Esmeralda! I'm sorry I couldn't pull you out sooner. Are you alright? She tortured you. Didn't she? In the name of the divines please tell me you are alright!" His voice strained and creaky. His hand shot up to her neck which was pounding profusely, the bite of a snake on her neck.

She screams. Agony, her bite glowing blue, the venom like serum coursing through her. "Erandur!" She grabs at him. "Make it stop!" The pain burns her inside out. 

It didn't and it wouldn't until she finally took her last breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a chapter. I'd honestly like to know your opinions and some constructive criticism. My writing is not perfect and i'd like to know if you'd like more from me. Kudos and comments really mean a lot. I just kinda feel like no one really wants to read it, I guess? It's difficult to explain. But I'd just like to know any opinions you guys have. Thank you!
> 
> Oof just a side note. I write and read while high. If anything sounds weird let me know. Thank you and just so you know reading is taken to a whole new level while kushed up. Try it sometime, in your legal states.


End file.
